


The Famous Final Scene

by MittenWraith



Series: Everything is Text [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith
Summary: the missing scene at the end of the episode... enjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Everything is Text [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102754
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196





	The Famous Final Scene

INTERIOR: Becky Rosen’s office. She’s only been back a few hours, and had spent the evening hours loving on her children, kissing her husband goodnight, and then retiring to her office to make sure she’s not had her entire business ruined after spending the better part of a year trapped in limbo.

She’s been reading something on her computer with a growing sense of horror. It’s Chuck’s entire final draft, all ready to post, typed directly into an AO3 draft.

_Amateur_ , she thinks.

It’s everything she feared Chuck’s Worst Possible Ending could be, and more. Hopeless, tragic, pointless. She wonders for a moment if she should save it for posterity, since Chuck had no power to actually make this horror show real. She knew in her heart that Sam belonged with Eileen, and that Dean belonged with Cas.

Becky hesitates for just a moment, and then shakes her head in disgust and hits delete. That was definitely something that was too horrific to see the light of day.

She texts Dean to thank them again for defeating Chuck. Dean texts her back, “It was our pleasure, again, Becky. BTW Cas says hello.” She smiles and shuts her computer off.

roll end credits

**Author's Note:**

> there will be further ranting about this, and additional codas written. stay tuned for more. meanwhile, you can always find me on tumblr. I'm [mittensmorgul](https://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com).


End file.
